Joanne's Dirty Secret
by GorgeousSmile
Summary: Joanne has a secret she has been keeping, and all the boho's find out what it is during a movie night! Oneshot.


Joanne's Dirty Secret

It was a Saturday night and instead of being at the loft, the boho's all decided to gather at Joanne and Maureen's apartment to watch movies together. Maureen had talked Joanne into buying a big screen TV the week before, so she could watch her protest over and over again on the big screen, which is why everyone…mostly Collins suggested a movie night at the lesbians apartment.

"Nice TV Joanne…" Mark nodded while he checked it out.

"Thanks!" Maureen chirped while she bounced over to the couch. "I picked it out."

Joanne sat next to her girlfriend wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "She also got us 20 percent off for flirting with the salesman."

"Nice." Roger smirked and then smiled towards Mimi." Meems you should do that for us so we get free things."

Mimi smiled. "I already do…I get free drinks at bars all the time!"

Roger frowned, but before he could say anything Collins and Angel walked into the apartment with movies in hand.

"Yay the movies are here." Maureen cheered. "What did you guys _rent_?"

Collins and Angel exchanged a look before laughing.

"A comedy?" Mimi asked with a raised eyebrow since the couple couldn't stop laughing.

"Better than that!" Angel giggled.

Collins nodded and chuckled along as they both headed for the living room, his eyes then darted to Maureen. "Mo I think you're going to love this movie!"

Joanne sighed and rolled her eyes. "You guys didn't _rent_ porn did you…I'm trying to get her to stop watching it…"

Collins and Angel burst out laughing again not able to say a word.

"I don't get it?" Roger asked not sure why the couple were laughing so hard.

Mark nodded in agreement. "Yeah…what kind of movie is it?"

"Well…" Angel began while she tried to calm herself while Collins set up the VCR. "It's a love story…"

Roger and Maureen huffed. "I'm sick of romance movies…they are all the same, girl falls for boy, boy falls for girl and they get married by the end of the movie…" Maureen explained.

Roger nodded. "Yeah they could at least show a detailed sex scene to keep me interested…other than that I don't want to watch some boring chick flick."

"Trust us when we say, you will love this movie." Collins said his eyes then shifted to Joanne. "You might be getting a little visit from your past..."

Joanne's eyebrows turned in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Sugar just wait Collins and I were so shocked when we found this and all you will be too..." Angel said. "And don't worry you have nothing to be ashamed of…we love you no matter what Joanne and I'm sure Maureen is going to love you even more after she sees this."

"What are you guys hiding!?" Mimi asked getting irritated how Angel and Collins weren't revealing anything about the movie. "What is this movie about?"

"A lawyer…" Collins snickered while he made himself comfortable on the lazy boy chair, accepting Angel onto his lap. "Everyone ready?"

Everyone else made themselves comfortable. Maureen turned off the lights before placing herself on Joanne's lap right in front of the big screen. Her excitement shooting through the roof as her mind pondered what the movie was about.

Collins finally pressed play biting back a laugh as he watched the movie play out in front of him.

After a few minutes Mark gawked and pointed to the screen. "Hey this is porn."

"Just watch…" Collins said while laughing.

"Oh shit!" Joanne blurted as her eyes watched the movie play out before her, the setting and characters looking all too familiar.

"Getting excited already Jo?" Roger teased.

"Oh my God shut it off!" Joanne demanded. "Shut it off, shut if off!"

"Pookie relax, I make you watch porn all the time."

"It's girl on girl action anyway…" Mimi said. "It's not like you don't do what they're doing with Maureen anyway…"

"Just wait…" Collins said.

Angel looked towards Joanne who had her eyes covered in embarrassment. She felt bad, but this was too funny not to share with the rest of the boho's. "Sorry chica."

"About what?" Maureen asked. "I'm loving thi-" The diva's face fell when someone she recognized walked into the scene. "Pookie…?"

"Oh my God…is that?" Mimi began but wasn't able to finish as Joanne made an appearance in the movie playing out before them.

"Joanne!" Roger nearly shouted. "Joanne's in porn!"

"It was to pay for school!" Joanne confessed. "This was the only one I did. My parents said I had to pay for my own schooling and a friend of mine told me how I could make fast money…and well…I was desperate!"

"Oh wow…" Mark said with his jaw hanging open, his eyes unable to leave the screen as two girls stripped Joanne naked.

Joanne's eyes were locked on Maureen trying to read the diva's reaction, not able to tell if she was mad, or interested.

"I can't believe this!" Maureen shouted with anger as she jumped off of Joanne and stood in front of the TV.

"Hey!" Collins, Mimi and Roger shouted. "Move!"

"Maureen I'm sorry I never told you! It wasn't something I really wanted to share." Joanne said. "I'm ashamed of doing it, I'm a successful lawyer! I didn't and don't want to be known as some playgirl…" Joanne said hoping she could calm the diva down.

Maureen turned her attention back to the screen, irritation shooting through her body. She then turned back around, all eyes on the drama queen now, waiting to see what she was going to do next.

Maureen eyed Joanne, her hands balling into fists. "I can't believe you would have a threesome on TV where everyone can see! But you won't even have one in our own room with me!"

"Maureen I-" Joanne began but was shocked at the reason Maureen was mad at her. "Huh?"

Maureen stormed towards the bedroom. "I don't even know you!" She yelled before slamming the door shut.

Joanne quickly followed her into the room, quietly shutting the door behind her. "That's why you're mad, because I wont a have threesome with you and some stranger?"

Maureen pouted. "You were fine with two strangers!"

"Because I was doing it to pay off my school…and I didn't have a girlfriend at the time." Joanne said while she sat next to Maureen on the bed. "Sweetie I don't want to have a threesome with you because I love you too much…I don't want to share you with some other girl…I want it to be just the two of us."

Maureen leaned against Joanne. "We are pretty kinky together…I guess we don't need a third person…"

"So are we okay?" Joanne asked.

"Yeah." Maureen said.

"You're not mad at me for doing porn?" Joanne asked.

"I'm fucking surprised out of my mind that you were in a porn…but I'm also fucking turned on too." Maureen smiled. "We are so buying that video."

"And burning it." Joanne said.

"Want to star in another porn right now?" Maureen asked with raised eyebrows.

"While are friends are in the next room?" Joanne asked.

Maureen nodded while she straddled Joanne. "They're to busy watching you do somebody else anyways…"

Out in the other room five eyes were glued to the TV intently watching the video.

"Joanne is hot I'm not going to lie." Roger bluntly said. "Where did you guys find this?"

"Collins and I were being silly and were wandering around the gay porn section, when suddenly a familiar lawyer jumped out at us…" Angel answered.

"Wow Joanne is good at being a lesbian…" Mimi commended as she titled her head.

Everyone nodded in agreement and watched the rest of the video, while Maureen and Joanne stayed in their room to have their own little fun.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I know it seems really OOC for Joanne to do such a thing...but I thought it would be fun for her to have such a dirty secret like that...the lawyer needs more loving anyway! **

**I Own Nothing! **


End file.
